Life Will Never Be The Same Without You
by Vampire Diaries Rocks
Summary: Tortured by the Russians and no one to be there to care if he lives or dies, set in Season 7 episodes Target Specific, and Wolf in Sheep Clothing. I'm uploading this over again because someone is beta-reading it for me.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Will Never Be The Same Without You!**

**Chapter 1: A Nobody**

C.S.I. Ryan Wolfe was standing next to one Lieutenant Horatio Caine, he hid the pain from his co-workers all day long. Horatio had asked Ryan the Lab to talk to him, about what was going on. After about an hour of talking to each other, Horatio walked away from Ryan. Ryan sighed. He limped inside the Lab without anybody noticing. Ryan walked towards the lab where Eric and Calleigh were in. Eric and Calleigh were discussing and going over the case. Ryan painfully walked into the room without anybody noticing, when Calleigh and Eric looked up at him after a few minutes.

"Hey Ryan. You ok?" Calleigh asked

"Yeah I'm fine," Ryan lies. He knows this going to be difficult. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're going over the case," Eric sighed.

"Need any help?" Ryan asked never looking up from the table feeling very guilty about what he did.

"We're still missing the bullet casing that we never found at the crime scene," Calleigh answered. "I think it's safe to say that the killer took it with him."

"This might help then," Ryan sighed.

They watched as he took a brown evidence bag out of his suit pocket. He then unfolded the glove that he put the bullet casing in. He set it down in front of them. Eric and Calleigh just stared at it for a few minutes.

"You had it this the whole time?" Eric accused Ryan.

"I didn't have a choice," Ryan defended himself.

"Get out!" Eric shouted.

"Eric, I . . ." Ryan said looking from Calleigh to Eric. But he was cut off by Eric before he could even finish his sentence.

"You heard me! I said get out!" Eric said.

Ryan left the room, feeling betrayed by his own "team." Calleigh sighed. Eric shook his head as soon as Ryan was out of sight. Eric was pissed off with Ryan by now.

Ryan limped into the locker room and opened his locker. Ryan grabbed his things when he noticed everything started going blurry. He closed his eyes and rubbed them just in case it was just from all the stress today. He opened his eyes again but his vision was still blurry. Ryan had his stuff inside his backpack.

He opened his shirt to reveal lots of bruises from the Russians torture. He also had blood running down his chest from everything the Russians did to him. Ryan grabbed the first aid kit. He put a towel on them so he could stop the bleeding. He took deep breathes. Ryan was behind all the lockers and was very grateful for that. He didn't want anybody to walk in on him while he had his shirt off and while he was cleaning the blood from his wounds before they bleed again. Ryan then heard two people walking into the locker room and he stayed quiet while he listened to the people talk.

"Can you believe Wolfe? No wonder no one likes him!" Eric said.

"I know. It doesn't give him a right to just do something like that. Maybe we should talk to him about what really happened." Calleigh said.

"Are you kidding me? No thanks! I'm not talking to that piece of shit!" Eric said.

"How about we go back to my place and I cook you dinner? What you think?" Calleigh suggested.

"I would like that," Eric said

They left the locker room with their hands in each others hands, their fingers interlocked. Ryan was alone in the locker room again. He slowly fell to his knees. Then he fell onto his back, he had buttoned his shirt before he fell. He slowly let the tears fall from his eyes.

Ryan knew, when he came on board that many would not like him. That many would hate him because he was "the replacement." But he hoped that someone would like him. That someone would see him as "part of the team." But now, Ryan knows, that no one would miss him. When he didn't show up for work the next morning when his shift started. His eyes slowly closed and breathing was shallow. Ryan knew he was a nobody to the team.

**A/N: **Leave Reviews Please. I wanna see if anybody likes this story and if I should continue it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Team's Departure**

**(Crime Lab)**

Natalia was in the locker room getting her stuff out of her locker**. **She sighed to herself as she walked out the locker room lost in her own thoughts.

Natalia walked over to the front desk so she could sign out for the then walked towards the elevator ready to call it a day and finally get to relax after along exhausting day.

Frank was already waiting on the elevator to arrive**. **"Hey Frank**,**" Natalia said.

"Hi Natalia**. **How are you?" Frank asked.

"I'm ok, just tired**. **How about you?" Natalia asked**.**

"I'm fine**. **Just tired of these stupid Russians**."** Frank replied.

"Heading home now?" Natalia asked.

"Yeah**. **After today I'm picking up some dinner andthen going straight home**.**What about you?" Frank replied.

"Going home and have a relaxing bubble bath." Natalia replied.

The elevator finally arrived at their floor. Frank and Natalia got onto the elevator, Frank pressed the garage button**. **The elevator doors closed and it took them down to the garage. Both**,** Frank and Natalia said their good nights than went their separate ways. Natalia walked towards her car and Frank walked over to his car.

Horatio was staring out of his office window not really seeing the scenery or the people around them. His mind kept reeling the events of what happened earlier that day. He really didn't know what to think or say right and knew that sooner or later he and Mr. Wolfe will have to tell the others about what really happened. Whether Mr. Wolfe liked or not.

Horatio was locking his office door**. **He walked over to the front desk to sign out for the night.

"Have a good night Lieutenant." Paula spoke.

Horatio smiled then replied**,** "Night Paula, see you tomorrow."

"Same to you Lieutenant," Paula replied.

Horatio smiled than walked over to the elevator**. **He pressed the down button, the doors opened. Horatio got into the elevator and wentdown the garage wherehis car was. He walked over to his Hummer and he sped off towards his place.

**(Eric and Calleigh's Place)**

Eric and Calleigh were kissing each other while on the couch, Calleigh had cooked them dinner. Eric loved Calleigh's cooking**. **He can see himself eating every day for the rest of his life. They were eating and kissing each other every once in a while.

"Calleigh Duquesne, I love you." Eric said.

"I love you too Eric Delko." Calleigh replied.

"Calleigh, you mean everything to me and I'd be so lost without you." Eric spoke.

"How did you turn into such a romantic guy?" Calleigh asked**.**

"After I got shot, it made me realize just how much I need you in my life." Eric admitted.

"Aww**,** Eric, that's so sweet." Calleigh, who had tears forming, replied.

"I love you so damn much." Eric replied.

"I never thought I'd be dating someone from work. I'm glad it's you though." Calleigh said.

"But you changed your mind after a couple of years together." Eric then said.

"I know and you weren't the Eric I knew." Calleigh spoke.

"So**,** was it wrong of me to get shot and nearly dying in order for us to be together?" Eric asked.

"Hell no**! **I'm glad but I was scared that you would never come back to us**. **It was so scary**. **I never want to lose you ever again." Calleigh admitted.

"You're not going to lose me. Not now and not ever." Eric said.

"Good as I couldn't live without you." Calleigh replied.

"I feel the same too." Eric nodded.

They started making out on the couch with Eric on top of Calleigh. Calleigh had her hands in Eric's hair, Eric picked her up, she held onto him while he carried her into her bedroom. Calleigh giggled **as** he laid her down on the bed**. **Eric smiled, and Calleigh pulled him down on top of her. Eric started kissing her again, she kissed him back.

Eric and Calleigh started making love with each other and a few hours later they were wrapped around each other but they were sound asleep by now.

The next morning, everybody was getting ready for another long day at work. But no one knew what was about to happen that would change their lives forever.

**A/N: So what do you think so far? Like it? Hate it? Try again? Let me know. Review Please? All Flames go to Beta-Reader Lil Devyl.**

**Lil Devyl: WHAT?!**

**Me: Just kidding! And thanks for helping me again :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Ryan's Dilemma**

**(Crime Lab)**

Horatio was at the lab before anybody else was. Horatio walked over to the front desk to ask if he had any messages for the day.

Paula was typing on the keyboard and didn't notice Horatio walking towards her.

"Any messages for me**,** Paula?" Horatio asked

"Hey Lieutenant, let me check**,**"Paula replied. Horatio waits while Paula checks to see if there are any messages for him.

"Sorry**,** Lieutenant**. **I don't see any new messages for you**.**" Paula spoke.

"Thank you**,** Paula." Horatio replied. Horatio walked away, towards his office.

Paula heard the elevator doors opening to reveal Eric, Calleigh, and Natalia**. **They walked into the lab together. They walked over to the front desk to see if there were any messages.

"Any messages for us Paula?" Eric asked.

"Sorry Eric. There's actually none for you guys either." Paula replied.

"Thanks anyway Paula. Come on guys**;** let's go into the break room**.**" Eric spoke.

"Sorry Eric**. **I need to get something from my locker first." Natalia said.

"Ok, come on Cal. We'll meet you in the break room then." Eric replied.

"I'll meet you guys in the Break Room." Natalia replied. Natalia was about to walk into the locker room when Paula called Natalia over. Natalia walked over to the front desk and over to Paula was.

"What is it Paula?" Natalia asked.

"I've just noticed that Ryan never signed out last night and I didn't see him leave either. Unless he got passed me without me noticing **. . .**" Paula tells Natalia.

"Maybe he was working overtime or pulling another shift**?**" Natalia replied.

"Yeah**,** you could be right**,**" Paula spoke.

"See you later Paula." Natalia said. She walked towards the locker room again and she opened the door. Natalia walked inside the locker room, walked over to her locker and opened the locker door. Natalia sighed to herself as she got her stuff from her locker than walked towards the break room.

**(Uncle Ron's Place)**

Ryan was walking towards a condo that he knew by memory.

He was scared that the person wouldn't remember him since it's been so long since they last saw each other.

Ryan made it half way to the person's condo before collapsing in the parking lot close to the person he was coming to see, condo. Ryan just laid there with no pulse. A person came out of their condo and walked over to their car before seeing Ryan's lifeless body. The person ran over to him to see if he was ok.

"Ryan come on don't do this tome!" The person checks for a pulse than the person listened to his chest to see if he had a heartbeat. "Come on Ryan! Don't you dare do this now!"

The person started doingC.P.R. on Ryan and called 911 as soon as she got a heartbeat. An Ambulance arrived with a couple of Paramedics that dragged a stretcher over to where Ryan's body and where the lady is at.

"How long has he been like this?" One of the Paramedics asked her.

"I don't know I just found him like this so I checked for a pulse and for a heartbeat but I couldn't hear or find one so I started C.P.R." She tells them.

"You did a great job about doing C.P.R. on him **. . . **Miss? Sorry didn't catch your name," A Paramedic said.

"It's Mia**,**" she told to the Paramedics who started loading Ryan up in the Ambulance.

"Do you know him Mia?" One of the other Paramedics asked her.

"I've seen him around but I think his Uncle Ron lives in one of the condos here."Mia said as she looked at Ryan's expressionless face.

"Do you know where we can find him?" One of the Paramedics asked.

"I could get him for you if you want me to." Mia said

"Get him. We're taking him to the hospital. " The Paramedic tells Mia.

"What hospital? So I know where his Uncle should go to." Mia asked them.

Miami Dade Hospital. We'll be there working on him as well as the doctors**,**" the Paramedic said.

They put the stretcher into the ambulance and took off towards the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Finding Out**

The paramedics opened the doors to the ambulance. They got Ryan out, and one paramedic was holding an I.V. bag, while the other one was being careful not to run into anything while getting Ryan inside the hospital.

They got him inside when his doctor met up with them.

"What happened?" Ryan's Doctor demanded.

"He collapsed at one the condos and it looked like he was going to meet his Uncle. One of the neighbors spotted him in the parking lot." One of the Paramedics said.

"Was he breathing when you got there?" Ryan's Doctor asked the Paramedics.

"Yes he was breathing, but the neighbor who found him said that he wasn't breathing when she found him this morning." The other Paramedic replied.

Ryan's Doctor then asked. "So why did he really collapse then?"

"This is the real reason why he collapsed." The First Paramedic said unbuttoning Ryan's shirt.

The doctor looked closely at the bruises and his bloody chest. Ryan's Doctor didn't like what he saw. He felt around for Ryan's ribs to check and to see if they were intact still. If they were broken or if they had punctured anything important that would cause him to bleed out like he was.

"I don't like what I see." Ryan's Doctor said.

"Like what?" The Second Paramedic asked the Doctor not liking the tone or the expression.

"I think his ribs punctured a lung that's what's causing him to collapse. I need to get him into surgery to fix the lung and to do something about his broken ribs. Does anybody know why he's in this condition?" Ryan's Doctor asked the Paramedics.

"No and neither does the neighbor." The First Paramedic said

"Ok, help me get him prepped for surgery." Ryan's Doctor replied.

They helped Ryan's Doctor with getting Ryan into a prep room. The Doctor had nurses waiting for them in the room. They hooked Ryan up to the heart monitor, the Doctor noticed that Ryan's heartbeats were beating slowly.

Alexx was at the Nurse's Station talking to the nurse.

"Excuse me Nurse. What can you tell me about Ryan Wolfe's condition?" Alexx asked the Nurses at the front desk.

"Name, Ma'am?" One of the Nurses asked.

"Doctor Alexx Woods." Alexx replied.

"Sorry Doctor Woods. Are you family of Officer Wolfe?" The other Nurse asked her.

"I'm like a Mom to him." Alexx tells the other Nurse.

"Right**,** sorry Doctor Woods." The other Nurse said.

"So**, **can I get any information on his condition?" Alexx asked as she was getting pissed off by now.

"Sure, anybody else here for OfficerRyan Wolfe?" The first Nurse asked.

"The couple of people behind me are." Alexx said pointing to a gentleman with salt and pepper hair, with a bit of a gut and looked to be in about his sixties. And to the lady who was in a suit ready to be a work, who looked to be in her forties.

"Okay**,** let me go ask Mr. Wolfe's Doctor to find out about Officer Wolfe's condition." Came the reply from the other Nurse.

"Thank you very much **. . . **Nurse?" Alexx asked.

"Nurse Betty, Dr. Woods." The first Nurse said.

"Thank you Nurse Betty." Alexx said.

The nurse walked towards the prep room. Ryan's Doctor looked up from what he was doing to get Ryan ready for surgery. The nurse walked over to him to ask him about Ryan's condition.

"Doctor what's Mr. Wolfe's condition? His family is here wondering if he'll make it." Nurse Betty asked.

"Betty tell his family that Mr. Wolfe's condition is serious. I'll come out as soon as I can to tell them all about his condition." Ryan's said doctor.

"Will do doctor." Nurse Betty said. Betty walked out of the prepping room.

Alexx watched Nurse Betty walk over to them. Alexx was standing next to the Wolfe family, as Nurse Betty stopped in front of them.

"How's my Cub?" The Gentleman asked. He knew that his nephew Ryan had become a CSI and was extremely proud of him. He just couldn't understand how no one noticed that he was in trouble. He didn't know what Ryan did but how could no one see that Ryan wasn't doing well. '_Oh, when I get my hands on that Lieutenant Caine!_'

"He's in surgery right now and his Doctor will be able to tell you when he comes out," Nurse Betty replied.

"Will he make it?" The Woman asked trying to keep the tears from falling.

"I don't know what to you tell ma'am." The Nurse said and walked back to the Nurse's Station.

"I need to make a phone call. Ryan's Team needs to know what happened and where he is." Alexx told them.

"Alexx, you mean to tell me that the _team_," the Gentleman spat the word "team," "doesn't know how my Cub got this way? What kind of C.S.I.s are they then?!"

"Ron! You need to calm down! You're not helping Ryan by creating a scene!" The Woman said trying to calm down a pissed off Wolfe.

"You're right Sofia. You're right." Ron Wolfe sighed and buried his face in his hands. "I'm still going to tear that Lieutenant Caine a new one! As well as with the rest of them!" Ron seethed.

"Oh, believe me. I'll help you with that one," Alexx said. No one messed with one of her babies.

Eric was holding Calleigh while Natalia was standing by herself in the back.

"How's my C**.**S**.**I**.**?" Horatio asked.

"Officer Wolfe's Doctor will notify you about his condition." Nurse Bettysaid to Horatio.

"When can we expect Wolfe's Doctor to tell us about Wolfe's condition?" Eric asked.

"Why do you always call him Wolfe and Mr. Wolfe? He doesn't deserve to be called Mr. Wolfe isn't he your co-worker?" Nurse Betty asked.

"We don't know him all that well." Calleigh admitted.

"Shame you may not have that chance now. I truly hope he makes it, because he doesn't deserve this but it's not my place to say anything." Nurse Betty told them.

"Thank you Betty for that." Alexx said.

"It's true Doctor Woods. Ryan Wolfe is a good man, but you guys wouldn't understand what kind of guy he is. What he would does for his friends and family. Doctor Woods I'll come find you about his condition." Nurse Betty said.

"Thanks again Betty." Alexx replied.

The nurse walked away**. **Alexx shook her head at them. Both Ron Wolfe and herself gave the team a tongue lashing. Well more Ron then her. Ron Wolfe may look like a guy ready to retire but no one messed with his Cub. C.S.I. or not. Only Alexx knew what Ryan was hiding from the others. She went to walk away but Natalia stopped her by grabbing her arm. Alexx looked at her.

"What did the nurse mean? Ryan will do anything for his family?" Natalia asked Alexx.

"I thought Wolfe didn't have any family left alive but his Uncle Ron?" Eric also asked Alexx. Eric was still a bit shaken by the accusations made by Wolfe's Uncle. Telling the team that they didn't deserve their badges if all their going to do is "turn a blind eye." When a member of their team is in a dire situation and not notice a single thing wrong with him until it was too late.

Horatio was finally able to convince Ron Wolfe to let them do their jobs and find out what happened to Ryan Wolfe. If only because they promised to keep him updated and that the nurse said they will call him first thing of sign of changes with Ryan.

"It's not my place to tell you guys. Maybe all of you shouldn't of been so rude to him. Maybe next time you guys won't be so rude and judgmental to him." Alexx told them.

**A/N: **What's the thing that Alexx knows about Ryan that nobody else knows about? **Stay Tuned and Find Out! **

**Me: Sorry. I couldn't resist!**

**Lil Devyl: Yeah, you could! **

**Me: True, but how else am I going to keep the readers interested?**

**Lil Devyl: . . . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Persuasion**

**(Two Nights Ago)**

He parked his car near the was therepicking someone upspecial to him. Smiling as he always did when he saw her. Then the next thing he knew. He was being knocked out from behind by someone.

Ryan woke up tied to a chair trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

"We need you to do something for usMr. Wolfe." The Russian guy said.

"Go to hell**!**" Ryan said as he spat out blood at the Russian. They were out of their minds if they thought he help them.

"You'll do this for us Mr. Wolfe or you'll never see your daughter again! Not to mentionthe boy will die as well." The Russian said as he was torturing Ryan some more.

"GO TO HELL!" Ryan yelled calling the Russian's bluff. They will not break him so easily.

"So be it." The Russian said while showing Ryan a video of his daughter and Billy Gantry.

"What did you do to them?!" Ryan demanded.

"They're just drugged up at the moment, but if you don't do as I ask of you. Then your daughter will get hurt." The Russian said**.**

"Okay fine. What you want me to do?" Ryan asked while his mouth bled.

"Good Wolfe. Now I need you to find the bullet casing that wasleft behind**. **I need you to keep it away from your co-workers otherwise. It's bye-bye to your daughter and youngBilly." The Russian said.

"Okay**,** so where's this bullet casing even at?" Ryan asked.

"Soon, Mr. Wolfe soon." the Russian said, while he walked away from Ryan.

Ryan had a tight cord around his neck while being duct tapped to the chair, he had a red mark forming around his throat. The next thing Ryan knew was the Russian drugging him before he passed out. The Russian thendragged Ryan out to the van and he threw Ryan's limp body inside the van.

Ryan faintly woke up on the side of the road**. **He saw a brown paper bag next to his body**.** He slowly sat up while his body walked home from where he was dumped garishly by the Russian Mob. He then cleaned himself up**. **He flinched at his broken ribs, he coughed into his sink, he than noticed some blood in the sink.

Ryan then got the call about the crime scene.

**(The Next Morning with Eric and Calleigh)**

Eric was waking up to an empty bed**. **Calleigh was in her bathrobe, she was putting her earrings in her ears in the bathroom while she saw Eric getting off the bed. She smiled at him. Eric smiled back at her**. **He walked into the bathroom and over to her. Then he kissed her and she kissed him back.

"We should get ready." Calleigh said.

"I guess you're right. Just let me hop into the shower than we can get ready togo."

"Okay**, **I'll finish getting ready." Calleigh answered.

"Okay, I love you Cal." Eric told her.

"I love you too**,** Eric." Calleigh said while smiling.

"Be out in 20 minutes." Eric spoke while giving her another kiss.

"No hurry." Calleigh said while returning the kiss.

Eric hopped into the shower, he turned the hot water on than turned the cold water on while letting the medium water run onto his body, Eric ran his hands through his hair.

Calleigh got her makeup out of a cabinet, she smiled to herself, and Eric started washing his body. Calleigh started putting her makeup on while Eric took his shower. Eric got out of the shower a little while later, he wrapped the towel around his waist. Calleigh smiled while she was still trying to put an earring in her ear, Eric smiled back.

"You ok?" Calleigh asked Eric.

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you?" Eric then asked her.

"I'm fine." Calleigh said.

Eric then walked into the bedroom. He grabbed some of his clean clothes from his bag. Calleigh finally got the earring into her ear. She also walked into the bedroom. Eric watched her while she walked towards her dresser and she opened a drawer.

Eric and Calleigh finally changed into some clothes. They grabbed their guns and badges, put them onto their belts, justas their phones started going off.

"Duquesne." Calleigh said

"Delko." Eric spoke.

"Crime Scene. Meet me at the lab and I'll fill you guys in." Horatio said.

"Be there soon." Calleigh replied.

"I'll be there soon." Eric said.

They hung up and together they walked towards the hummers.

**Will Ryan's daughter and Billy both be ok?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Coming Together**

**(Miami Dade Hospital)**

"Alexx what was that nurse talking about?" Horatio asked Alexx.

"Nothing. Oh look at the time I need to get my kids from school. Don't worry about what the Nurse said." Alexx said as she walked towards the entrance of the O.R.

"What was that all about?" Natalia asked the others.

"No idea. But she knows something about Ryan that we don't." Horatio replied.

"What are we going to do H?" Eric asked.

"We find out what Alexx knows." Horatio replied.

"But you heard what Alexx and the Nurse said." Calleigh pointed out as she replied.

"Let's get to the Lab and find out where Mr. Wolfe was taken from." Horatio spoke.

"I think I'm going to stay here until he comes out of surgery." Natalia said feeling her own heart breaking.

"Call us when you find out anything about his condition." Eric said.

"Will do Eric. Be safe guys." Natalia responded.

"We'll try, you do the same." Eric said.

"Bye Nat, see you soon." Calleigh said.

"Bye guys." Natalia spoke.

The others left. Natalia was playing with her fingers. Alexx came back to the hospital an hour later after dropping her kids off at the house. Alexx saw Natalia sitting alone, she walked towards her.

"You okay baby girl?" Alexx asked Natalia.

"Huh? What?" Natalia jumped slightly.

"Sorry about that baby girl. I asked if you were okay." Alexx replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine as I can be." Natalia answered trying to hold the tears back.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Alexx asked Natalia.

"Alexx, what if he doesn't make it? What if Ryan dies while he's in surgery? God, I was such a bitch to him. He deserves so much better." Natalia said no longer holding back the tears.

"Aw, baby girl don't think like that. Ryan's going to be okay." Alexx said as she hugged Natalia.

"I'm so sorry for being rude to Ryan. I'm so sorry Alexx." Natalia apologized.

"Shh, don't go blaming yourself. Hell, I bet Eric and Calleigh are both feeling the same way, but a lot worse since they kicked Ryan out of the Lab." Alexx told her.

"We were so rude to him Alexx." Natalia said.

"Ryan's going to make it." Alexx assured her.

"Will you tell me Ryan's condition once he comes out of surgery?" Natalia asked.

"I'll try my best but I can't promise you anything. Not right away. Anyways, it will probably be after the Doctors and Nurses get him into a room." Alexx said.

**(Crime Lab)**

Horatio, Eric and Calleigh arrived back at the lab. They got out of the Hummers and walked inside. Horatio pressed the button for the elevator. Five minutes later they were upstairs in the main part of the Lab. Eric and Calleigh walked towards their own Labs but all they could think about was Ryan.

Horatio was looking at his phone when he heard Billy's Dad's voice shouting at the receptionist at the front desk. He walked towards Billy's Dad at the front desk.

"What seems to be the problem?" Horatio asked.

"Lieutenant Caine, I got Ryan's message about Billy. He said something about Billy being taken from school!" Mark Gantry said.

"When was the last time you saw Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked.

"When me and Billy left Miami." Mark replied.

"That was months ago." Horatio spoke.

"Yeah . . ." Mark said.

"What did Mr. Wolfe say when you talked to him?" Horatio asked.

"I didn't get to talk to him, because I was in a job interview at the time. But he did leave a voice mail. He said something about Billy being taken from his school and that the Russian's had something to do with it!" Mark replied.

"Do you know who would take your son, Mr. Gantry?" Horatio enquired.

"I'm guessing Ivan has something to do with my son being taken. Do you know where I can find Ryan?" Mark asked.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Mr. Gantry, but uh . . . Mr. Wolfe is in hospital." Horatio answered.

"What happened to him?" Mark asked.

"I'm guessing one of Ivan's men, kidnapped my CSI. Tortured him and then left him on the side of the road. Someone found him this morning. He wasn't breathing but the person who found him revived him, and now he's in surgery." Horatio responded.

"Will he be okay?" Mark asked.

"Truth is I don't know. How about the both of us go to my office and discuss about what happens next?" Horatio said.

They walked into Horatio's office, closed the door behind them and Horatio than sat behind his desk. Mark Gantry stood in front of Horatio's desk.

"What are you going to do to find my son?" Mark enquired.

"I'll find him Mr. Gantry." Horatio told Mark.

"How?" Mark asked.

"Whatever it takes." Horatio said.

**A/N: **Will Horatio and teamfind Billy and Ryan's daughter? Leave Reviews Please!

**Lil Devyl: What's with the cliffhangers?**

**Me: Keeps people interested in the story. Number one rule. Keep the readers in suspense.**

**Lil Devyl: What's with the cliffhangers?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Billy Granty and Emily Wolfe**

**(A Few Days Ago)**

Billy had just gotten out of his dads car. He waved bye to his dad and started walking towards school. Shortly after Mark Gantry pulled out of the parking lot, a van pulled up.

Someone got out of the van, grabbed Billy and dragged him towards the van. Then he drugged Billy. Billy went out like a light. The Russian then tied Billy's hands behind his back then the Russian tied his ankles.

"Where are we going now?" The Driver asked.

"To Mr. Wolfe's daughter's school." The Russian said.

"So, what do I call you?" The Driver asked.

"You can just call me Pavel. What about you?" The Russian named Pavel said

"You can call me Alek." The Driver named Alek said.

"Will do Pavel. Where's this girl's school at?" Alek asked the Russian named Pavel.

"Dade Memorial Elementary." Pavel said.

"Ok, what does this Wolfe kid look like?" Alek asked.

"Don't worry about that part. I'll take care of kidnapping Officer Wolfe's daughter. You just worry about getting us out of there alive and back to the place where we're holding the two kids." Pavel spoke.

"We should be arriving at the Elementary School soon." Alek said.

"Good. Don't let anybody notice us or the van." Pavel said.

"I won't Pavel. I'll do my job. I will not fail you or Ivan," Alek said.

"Good, you're here for your job compared to other people." Pavel answered.

"We're here Pavel." Alek replied.

They pulled up into the empty car lot. Pavel saw little girls and little boys playing around a playground. He looked at all of their faces to see if he could find Ryan Wolfe's daughter. He finally found her playing alone on the tower toy. He smirked to himself then he poked the driver to show him the little girl that they had to kidnap for Ivan.

"Park by the playground, but don't make it look suspicious." Pavel told Alek.

"How are we going to kidnap her? There's teachers and other kids around!" Alek asked.

"We'll wait until all the kids and teachers go inside. Just look at her. She's playing all by herself. No one's going notice if she goes inside or not. Besides I'm going to grab her as soon as she's the only kid outside. All by herself, without anyone to help her. No daddy, no teachers, no one." Pavel said with a smirk.

"That could be a while." Alek said.

"Trust me. I know when they go inside. It will be within five minutes, and then we can grab her." Pavel replied.

"So pretty much we have to wait five whole minutes, just to kidnap Ryan Wolfe's daughter?" Alek asked.

"Yes, Alek. We have to wait five whole minutes. Well three minutes now." Pavel said checking his watch.

"Ok." Alek said.

They waited the last three minutes, and then Pavel got out. He watched the teachers taking the other kids inside the Elementary School.

Ryan's daughter was taking her time coming down the ladder slowly. She skipped over to her backpack. She stopped in front of her bag when Pavel grabbed her from behind. She tried screaming for help but Pavel put his hand over her mouth and she started struggling with him. He carried her into the back of the van.

Alek watched the little girl and Pavel. Pavel closed the door as he got inside next to the little girl. Ryan's daughter backed up towards the wall. She whined when she bumped into Billy. Pavel grabbed her arms, the little girl struggled and tried to scream for help. He pulled her into him.

"What's your name little cutie?" Pavel asked.

"Daddy told me to not talk to strangers." Emily Wolfe said.

"I'm a friend of your Dad's." Pavel told her.

"Never seen you." Emily said.

"Well now you have. And your daddy sent me to kidnap you." Pavel said.

"No, daddy would never have me kidnapped. Daddy protects me!" Emily told them.

"Then you don't know your real father." Pavel answered.

"I want my Daddy!" Emily screamed.

"Too bad. 'Cause you'll never see your daddy ever again. Drive Alek." Pavel said.

"Drive where?" Alek asked Pavel.

"Where you think, Alek?" Pavel said.

"Ok fine. What you going to do about her?" Alek asked.

"What I'm going to do to her right now doesn't concern you. Ivan told me when I went to see him. That I can do anything to her but kill her." Pavel said with smirking.

"No! I want daddy." Emily said backing away from him.

"Come here you little brat!" Pavel harshly said.

"No! Stay away from me!" Emily said.

"Come here now, or ''ll whip you for not listening to me!" Pavel said.

"Fine. I come to you." I said as she crawled over to Pavel.

"Good girl." Pavel said. He gotten some rope out of from under the front seat.

"W-what you want with us?" Emily asked.

"We want Billy"' father to pay for the money he owes us, but then again. Ivan wanted me to get some of his men together in order to kidnap you and Mark Gantry's son." Pavel told her.

"What you going do to me?" Emily asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Pavel said.

He roughly grabbed the little girl's wrist. She struggled with him. Emily whined when he pinned her hands to the side of her body. She struggled from the ropes binding her.

Pavel drugged Emily. Emily's vision started going blurry. She fought to stay awake but darkness overtook her. He roughly grabbed her wrist again and made sure that her hands where tightly made. Where if she struggled with the rope then it would cut into her wrist.

He then did the same thing to Emily's ankles. He watched Emily's limp body and Billy limp body and move around in the van into the front passenger seat while the van moved along the streets of Miami.

**(Today)**

Pavel was watching both Billy and Emily. Both brats were tied back to back. Alek was on the phone with the boss. Pavel noticed Billy was waking up from the drugs that he was given. Billy struggled with the ropes, as Pavel walked over to him. Billy watched him. Pavel bent down in front of Billy and un-gagged Billy.

"W-what you going do to me?" Billy asked.

"Nothing. Unless your father doesn't pay us back." Pavel told Billy.

"W-where am I?" Billy asked trying to sound brave.

"Somewhere and don't worry about it." Pavel said.

"W-who's behind me?" Billy asked.

"Does it matter? Not to you anyway." Pavel told him.

"W-what?" Billy asked.

"It's just a girl behind you ok? She doesn't concern you anyway." Pavel said.

"Who is she?" Billy asked again.

"She's Emily Wolfe. I get to do anything I want to her. Without anyone stopping me." Pavel said.

"No! I won't let you." Billy said.

"You'll be dead." Pavel said harshly.

"You have me! Let her go!" Billy said.

"Shut it boy or I'll shut you up!" Pavel spat.

"I hope Lieutenant Caine kicks your ass!" Billy said.

"I've had it with you boy!" Pavel said. He gets out a needle and he drugs Billy. Billy then passes out within minutes.

"Alek, I need you to do something for me." Pavel said.

"What do you need?" Alek asked as he walks over to Pavel.

"Gag the boy here." Pavel said.

"But he's passed out. Wait. Why is he passed out?" Alek asked.

"Because he was bad mouthing me." Pavel explained.

"Ok than . . ." Alek said gaging the unconscious Billy.

"Thank you Alek." Pavel said.

"What about the girl?" Alek asked Pavel.

**What will Pavel do to Emily Wolfe?**

**A/N: Please leave reviews! They help me so much! And no I am not having Pavel do something perverted to her. I would not do that! Oh and Happy Halloween everyone **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Doctors Talk**

**(Miami Dade Hospital)**

Alexx was signing some papers, when Ryan's doctor walked out of the E.R. He walked over to Alexx. Alexx looked up and saw Ryan's Doctor. He sighed.

"How is he doctor?" asked Alexx

"Can I talk to you somewhere more quiet?" Ryan's Doctor asked.

"Um, sure," Alexx said.

"Follow me, please, Doctor Woods." Ryan's Doctor said.

Alex followed Ryan's Doctor into his office. She sat down in a chair. Ryan's Doctor closed the door behind him and down behind his desk.

"How's Ryan, Doctor?" Alexx asked.

"I won't lie to you Alexx. We lost him a couple of times in there, but we managed to repair his lung that was punctured by his ribs." Ryan's Doctor said.

"Will he make it?" Alexx asked.

"In time, but he'll make a full recovery." Ryan's Doctor said.

"He's not in a coma is he?" Alexx asked.

"No, he'll make a full recovery. Does he have any family that we can contact?" Ryan's Doctor asked.

"That's the thing Doctor. Ryan only has a daughter and his Uncle Ron. His parents died when he was thirteen." Alexx said.

"How did they die?" Ryan's Doctor asked.

"Robbery gone bad" Alexx said.

"Was Ryan in the house at the time?" Ryan's Doctor asked.

"Yes. He was hiding under his bed when his parents' house was being robbed." Alexx said.

"Was he hurt?" Ryan's Doctor asked.

"Yes, the robbers found him under the bed. Then they stabbed him ten times. When someone found him he was barely conscious. I remember meeting Ryan it was a few hours after he was brought into the hospital. We didn't want to break the news to him that his parents were murdered during the robbery. He was lucky to survive that many stabbings." Alexx said.

"I need to ask you something?" Ryan's Doctor said.

"Ok." Alexx said.

"Is he an only child and do you know if he only has a daughter?" Ryan's Doctor asked.

"No he wasn't an only sister and brother were killed when Ryan was and yes I knew he has a daughter. I helped him raise her when she was just a baby. He was new at the father job but he turned out to be a perfect dad. He would die for that little girl." Alexx said.

"How did his brother and sister die?" Ryan's Doctor asked.

"Both his brother and sister were playing in the backyard. When someone shot them because they were kids of Albert Wolfe." Alexx said.

"What was Ryan's Dad's career?" Ryan's Doctor asked.

"He was with the FBI. He pissed some criminals off in his time, but it was one of the worst Mafias at the time." Alexx said.

"Which Mafia?" Ryan's Doctor asked.

"The Japanese Mafia." Alexx said.

"What did Albert do once he found out his kids were dead?" Ryan's Doctor asked.

"He was heartbroken. He blamed himself when he found out his daughter and one of his sons was killed because of his job." Alexx said.

"I'll take you to see Ryan, but I should warn you that he might be asleep by all the drugs we gave to him. You can stay with him though." Ryan's Doctor said.

"When did you first meet Ryan, Doctor?" Alexx asked.

"After he moved here from Boston. He was injured on patrol so I became his doctor. I still am." Ryan's Doctor said.

"What's your name anyways?" Alexx asked.

"It's Ashton Carter" Doctor Carter said.

Doctor Carter took Alex to Ryan's hospital room in I.C.U. Alexx sighed to herself they walked into Ryan's room. Alexx saw how pale Ryan's face was, he was hooked up to a lot of machines. A heart monitor on one of his fingers, breathing max and an I.V. bag. Alexx walked over to Ryan's side. She held one of his hands without disturbing the heart monitor on his finger. Doctor Carter looked over Ryan's chart.

"I remember when I first met you sugar. You were so young, I thought you weren't gonna make it through the first night. But you hung in there for dear life. I'm glad you lived because you were a sweetheart. I'll always be here for you." Alexx saidmoving some of his hair out of his face.

"He will make it." Doctor Carter said.

"I know he's strong." Alexx said.

"I'll stay with him while you go get that C.S.I. downstairs." Doctor Carter said.

"Yeah, your right. I need to call the team to tell them anyways." Alexx said standing up.

Doctor Carter stayed with Ryan while Alexx went to talk to Natalia and call the team. Alexx walked towards the elevator and took it downstairs. Natalia was playing with her fingers when Alexx walked over to her. Natalia saw Alexx walking towards her.

"Hey sweetie, how you holding up?" Alexx askedsitting next to Natalia.

"I-I-I I'm fine. Where have you been?" Natalia asked.

"With Ryan's Doctor" Alexx said.

"What he say?" Natalia asked.

"He's out of surgery now. I'll take you up to his room." Alexx said.

"Is he ok?" Natalia asked.

**What Will Alexx Tell Natalia? Will Ryan survive? Leave Reviews Please!**

**Author's Note: This chapter has been changed A LOT since I had writer's block. Hope you all enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Phone Conversation**

**(Warehouse)**

Pavel and Alek were playing cards. They didn't notice that Emily was starting to wake up. Emily looked around and noticed she was tied back to back with Billy. Billy was still unconscious when Emily woke up. She started struggling with the ropes. Pavel had her gagged as well. Emily looked down and let the tears she was fighting back fall. All she wanted was her Daddy. Alek nudged Pavel, he pointed towards Billy and Emily. Pavel smirked to himself, he stood up from his chair and walked over to Emily. Pavel stood in front of Emily and un-gagged her.

"Hello Emily," Pavel said.

"Hi." Emily said.

"You're a pretty little thing." Pavel said.

"Th-thanks." Emily said starting to shake.

"No need to be scared I won't hurt you" Pavel said.

"Wanna go home!" Emily said.

"Nope you're never going home." Pavel said.

"Pl-please let me go!" Emily cried.

"Shut up Emily." Pavel said.

"Okay." Emily said looking down again.

"Alek! How much longer till Ivan calls us?" Pavel asked.

"Five minutes, why?" Alek asked.

"Because I want to kill something soon." Pavel said.

"I don't think Ivan will let you kill either of them." Alek said.

"That's why I'm gonna ask him, if I can kill the Gantry kid." Pavel said.

"What about the stupid Wolfe kid?" Alek asked.

"It's up to Ivan." Pavel said.

Five minutes later. Alek's phone started ringing. Emily watched Pavel walk towards Alek. Emily looked behind her. She saw Billy was unconscious and that he was tied to her. Her hands and Billy's hands were tied behind their backs. Their ankles were tied and the rope was tied around their waists as well.

"Hello." Alek answered.

"Alek, how are things going on your end?" Ivan asked.

"Everything's going good. We kidnapped Emily Wolfe and Billy Gantry." Alek said.

"Good. Let me speak to Pavel real quick." Ivan said.

"Ok, here he is boss." Alek said handing the phone to Pavel.

"Pavel, how you doing?" Ivan asked.

"I'm fine boss." Pavel said.

"That's good. How the kids doing?" Ivan asked.

"Their doing fine boss." Pavel said.

"Good keep it that way," Ivan said.

"I'll try boss." Pavel sighed.

"Why so upset Pavel?" Ivan asked.

"Because I want to kill the Gantry kid!" Pavel said.

"No. No one kills either one of those kids." Ivan said.

"Ok, fine." Pavel sighs.

"Sorry, Pavel. Just want this to work out." Ivan said.

"It will, bye boss." Pavel said.

They hung up. Pavel handed the phone back to Alek. Pavel walked over towards Emily. Emily whimpered trying to get free. Pavel slapped her and Emily looked down trying to hide the tears that threaten to fall. Pavel just stared at Emily's face to see what she would do or say next.

"Any other noises?" Pavel asked.

"No. Gonna be quiet now." Emily said.

"Good choice." Pavel said.

Billy was coming around again. He heard Emily and Pavel talking. He was gonna do whatever it takes to keep Pavel from doing anything to Emily. Pavel saw that Billy was awake again. Emily struggled to get lose from the ropes. Billy put his hands in Emily's and Emily squeezed his hands for comfort and support. She was so scared. Pavel decided he had enough of the childish mushy scene and drugged Emily again. Emily's hands let go of Billy's and Billy was wondering why her hands weren't in his anymore.

Alek helped Pavel untie Emily from Billy. Billy was too weak from whatever they gave him earlier. Pavel picked Emily up and he carried her into a back storage. He set her down on the floor of the storage room. He handcuffed her hands to the poll in corner of the storage room. Then he tied her ankles as well. Alek tied Billy to a chair again

**A/N: **Will Anyone Save Billy and Emily? Leave Reviews Please. I Love Getting Reviews It Shows That People Love The Story!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Ryan and Natalia**

**(Miami Dade Hospital)**

It's been a few days since Ryan was brought to the hospital. Alexx took Natalia to Ryan's room. Natalia saw how pale Ryan's face was and how peaceful he looked. Natalia slowly sat down beside Ryan's bedside. She took Ryan's hand in hers trying not to disturb the heart monitor that was on his finger. She kissed his hand.

"Ryan can you hear me?" Natalia asked.

"Sweetie don't give up on him. He can hear everything you say to him." Alexx said walking over to Natalia

"I wish I could take everything back that I said to him. I can't believe it though. I was so mean to him. I will never forgive myself, not after this!" Natalia started to cry again.

"You can't blame yourself. Ryan wouldn't want you to feel this way." Alexx said.

"A-Alexx. I-I-I'm scared that he'll never wake up again." Natalia said her voice was starting to crack

"Nat, sweetie look at me." Alexx said.

"A-Alex, I love him. I think he's the one for me but I'm afraid he won't want anything to do with me if he wakes up again." Natalia said letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"Aw, sweetie. He'll make it and he'll forgive you. Besides I know he loves you as well." Alexx said handing Natalia a tissue.

"Th-thanks Alexx. Really? You think that?" Natalia asked wiping her tears.

"Yes really, I know. Ryan he's someone that doesn't hold grudges against other people, especially his loved ones or towards the people that he loves dearly" Alexx said.

"Alexx. What is the thing that you been keeping from all of us?" Natalia asked.

"I-I can't tell you. Not yet anyways. Besides it's not my place to tell you guys. That's Ryan's job." Alexx said.

"Why's that?" Natalia asked.

"Because I promised a friend." Alexx said.

"O-ok. A-Alexx?" Natalia said.

"Yeah sweetie." Alexx said.

"Look. " Natalia said pointing at her hand that had Ryan's hand.

Alexx looked at what Natalia was pointing at. Ryan was squeezing Natalia's hand but he didn't have his eyes opened. Which Natalia wished were opened because she was starting to miss looking at Ryan's beautiful hazel eyes. Natalia smiled. Alexx then looked at Ryan's vitals which were at what the doctors wanted them as.

"See, I told you he could hear us." Alexx said.

"Thanks Alexx." Natalia said.

"Anytime sweetie. If he wakes up then come find me. I'm gonna go call Horatio to tell him that Ryan's improving." Alexx said.

"Ok. I'll come find you if he does wakes up." Natalia said.

"Be back soon sweetie." Alexx said and left the room.

"Ok, Ryan. If you can hear me? Then please come back to me. I love you with all my heart. I don't know what I do without you. My heart is breaking because I-I feel so bad about how I treated you. I was such a bitch to you, but please come back to me. I need you" Natalia said who holding Ryan's hand crying.

"D-don't cry." Someone said.

"R-Ryan?" Natalia said looking up.

"H-hey. W-what happened." Ryan asked.

"You passed out in the parking lot. Someone names Sofia found you. You weren't breathing. I-I-I'm so sorry for everything. I-I'll understand if you hate me now." Natalia said.

"W-why would I-I hate you Nat?" Ryan asked.

"Because I-I was a bitch to you. I treated you like shit. " said Natalia who let the tears fall from her eyes again

"I-I'm ok. Nat where's Alexx?" Ryan asked wiping her tears away.

"Went to tell the team, why?" Natalia asked.

"I-I need to talk to her," Ryan said.

"Ok. I'll go get her," Natalia said.

"Nat I don't hate you," Ryan said.

Natalia stood up from her chair by the bed and smiled down at him. He smiled back at her. Natalia left the room to find Alexx for Ryan. Natalia stopped in front of Alexx while she talked to Horatio on the phone. Alexx got off the phone with Horatio and Natalia gave a small smile.

"Alexx, he's awake." Natalia said.

"He is?" Alexx asked.

"Yeah, he asked me to come find you." Natalia said leading Alexx back to Ryan's room.

"Ryan honey, how you feeling?" Alexx asked as she and Natalia walked into his room.

"H-hey Alexx. I feel fine. Where's E-Emily?" Ryan asked faintly.

"W-who's Emily?" Natalia asked.

"Ryan, you need to tell her and the others," Alexx said.

"Fine. E-Emily's my seven year old daughter. T-the Russians are going to go after her, if I don't do anything to keep them away from her. Alexx where is she?" Ryan asked trying to sit up.

"I'm so sorry sugar. She's been kidnapped. I went to pick her up at school the other day but she never came out to the car. I'm so sorry." Alexx said feeling her heart breaking.

"W-what?" Ryan said in disbelief.

"Sugar I-I'm so sorry I tried." Alexx said sadly.

"A-Alexx it's not your fault. W-where's the team? I-I need to speak to them." Ryan said trying to sit up again but Alexx pushed him back down.

"They should be here soon. I'll let you explain to them about Emily." Alexx said.

"A-Alexx, I-I need to find both Emily and Billy before the Russians kill them." Ryan said.

"The team will find them." Alexx said.

"N-not soon enough. I-I need to do this." Ryan said.

"Horatio and the team are on it." Alexx said.

**(Crime Lab)**

The team kept thinking about Ryan and how they been treating him. Eric and Calleigh were feeling guilty. Horatio was in his office when his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the Caller ID. It was Alexx.

"Alexx, is everything ok?" Horatio asked.

"Horatio, I need you and the team to get here quickly." Alexx said.

"Alexx is Mr. Wolfe, ok?" Horatio asked getting worried.

"Yes, he's fine. I need you guys here though. He finally woke and he has something to tell you guys." Alexx said.

"Really, he's awake?" Horatio asked.

"Yes, Natalia just told me." Alexx said.

"I'll tell Eric and Calleigh and we'll be there within the hour." Horatio said taking a deep breath.

"Please, hurry Ryan needs his rest." Alexx said.

"We'll be there Alexx. Ryan can rest till we get there." Horatio said.

"Will do Horatio, be safe." Alexx said.

"Always am." Horatio said.

They hung up. Horatio walked out of his office and walked towards the layout room where Calleigh & Eric were working. Both, Calleigh and Eric looked up from what they were doing. Horatio stood on the other side of the table.

"What's up H?" Eric asked.

"Ryan's awake. Alexx needs us there." Horatio said.

"What for?" Eric asked.

"I don't know. She didn't say, but it's got something to do with what Alexx knows about Ryan's life." Horatio said.

They walked out of the layout room. They got onto the elevator and Eric pressed the garage button. The elevator reached the garage and the three of them walked towards the Hummers. They drove towards the hospital but they got stuck in traffic during rush hour. None of them knew what would happen next.

**A/N: **What Will Happen Next? Leave Reviews Please**! **They Keep Me Writing!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Cover**

**(Warehouse)**

Pavel went outside to get some fresh air as Alek paced back and forth trying to decide on what to do. Alek walked over to Billy and un-gagged him. Alek looked towards the door of the warehouse that they were in not wanting Pavel see him helping Billy and Emily.

"Hi Billy I'm Alek. Sorry about earlier, I had to keep my cover. Otherwise Pavel would killed me, if he knew I was only here to keep you and Emily safe." Alek said.

"W-where's Emily? I need to see if she's ok." Billy asked.

"I can go check and see if she's still ok. I won't hurt you or Emily," Alek said.

"O-ok," Billy said.

"Be back in a minute, ok?" Alek said. He walked towards the room that Pavel left Emily in. He slowly opened the door, but he didn't see Emily anywhere in the room so he walked back into the room where Billy was.

"Agent Alek? Where is she?" Billy asked.

"I-I don't know actually. She's not in the room," Alek said turning a bit pale.

"Do you think he killed her?" Billy asked.

"I don't think he killed Emily. If he had of killed her then, we would of heard a gunshot or him telling us that he killed her," Alek said.

"W-what you gonna do now?" Billy asked.

"I'll figure something out," Alek said pacing around some moresaid.

"Just keep Emily safe, ok?" Billy said.

"I'll do my best, but first of all. I gotta get a hold of a friend," Alek said.

"Who?" Billy asked.

"Friends that I work with," Alek said dialing a number.

"Hello." The person answered.

"Raymond, I need your help," Alek said.

"With what Alek?" Raymond asked.

"It's time to get the kids. Pavel's done something to Emily Wolfe," Alek said.

"Okay Alek. I need you to relax for me. What did he do to her?" Raymond asked.

"I truly don't know. He took her to a back room, but when he came back out which would have been five minutes. He didn't have her and she wasn't in the room that he took her into." Alek said.

"Check every inch of that warehouse, Alek. She's gotta be around there somewhere." Raymond responded.

"What you gonna do?" Alek asked

"I'm coming to help you find her before this gets out of our hands," Raymond replied.

"But Pavel's here. He'll know your F.B.I.," Alek pointed out.

"He's never met me," Raymond answered.

"Ok, just be careful," Alek said.

"Always am," Raymond answered.

They hung up and Alek erased Raymond's cell number making sure no one knew that he had called the FBI. Alek sighed as he paced. Billy watched Alek pace around in front of him.

"Who was that?" Billy asked Alek

"A friend that can help out," Alek responded

"W-who?" Billy asked.

"He's an FBI Agent that sent me and my boss undercover to bring the Russians down." Alek whispered to Billy.

"W-what, were you guys gonna do to us?" Billy mumbled.

What Will Alek Say Next? Leave Reviews Please! I Wanna Know Who Still Likes This Story!

x Theresa x

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter is short, can't really think of what to type. I'm actually getting writers block now, but anyways enjoy this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Ryan's Tells the Truth**

**(Miami Dade Hospital)**

The team arrived at the hospital, Eric, Calleigh, Horatio and even Frank was with them. The four of them walked over to the elevators and waited quietly for an elevator to arrive to the floor they were on. An elevator behind them beeped. Ten minutes later they walked to Ryan's hospital room. Horatio opened the door to see Ryan sitting up in bed, Alexx was looking over Ryan's chart and Natalia was holding Ryan's hand.

"Hey Wolfeman, how you feeling?" Eric asked. Ryan smiled at him.

"Hey Delko, I.m feeling a little bit better. Still pretty sore from the beatings I received from the Russians," Ryan replied.

"Don't ever do that to us ever again," Eric responded.

"I won't, I promise." Ryan whispered.

"Alexx, what was important?" Horatio asked.

"Ask him," Alexx responded still looking over Ryan's chart.

"Mr. Wolfe, what did you need to tell us?" Horatio asked.

"H, you guys need to do me a favor." Ryan responded. When he tried to sit up more he flinched.

"Name it Mr. Wolfe," Horatio replied.

"F-find my daughter, please! S-she's all I have left." Ryan whispered quietly while tears started to fall.

"Y-yo-you have a daughter Wolfe? Since when?" Eric asked.

"Yea, I raised her since she was first born. She was three months early though," Ryan responded.

"Why was she born three months early?" Eric asked sitting down in a chair.

"Ryan's girlfriend was in a car wreck. She died on the way to the hospital. Ryan's daughter barely made it." Alexx said looking up.

"Why didn't you just tell us about her. We could of helped you out" Calleigh said standing behind Eric.

"I-I was afraid," Ryan whispered.

"Afraid of what Wolfe?" Eric asked.

"Of what you guys would think of me. If you knew the truth about me and my life." Ryan responded.

"We could never think less of you Ryan," Calleigh said putting her hands on Eric's shoulders.

"Yea Wolfe," Eric said with a smile.

"Ryan tell them everything," Alexx said giving Ryan a glare.

"Fine, the Russians have my daughter. They kidnapped her from her school and they also have Billy Gantry. I was kidnapped the other day when I was supposed to ask that guy some questions about the Russians. They tortured me until I agreed to help their people out." Ryan said.

"What else happened?" Natalia asked

"They drugged me, put me inside a van and then they drove somewhere. Then they threw me out of the van and then they sped off. I walked home tried my best to clean up the wounds but nothing helped. Then I got the call about the crime scene where I would have to take the bullet casing. I'm so sorry guys truly I am. I was just thinking about Emily and Billy." Ryan said and then yawned.

"He needs his rest guys," Alexx said putting Ryan's chart back down.

"Mr. Wolfe, one more question," Horatio replied.

"Ok, what's the question?" Ryan asked.

"When was the last time you saw you're daughter?" Horatio asked.

"Two days ago. I got a text saying that they had my daughter." Ryan answered starting to close his eyes.

"Get some sleep Mr. Wolfe" Horatio said to an almost sleeping Ryan.

"Night guys," Ryan yawned.

Everyone left but Alexx and Natalia. Ryan slowly closed his eyes, as Natalia watched Ryan closely; she never wanted to lose him. Ryan finally fell into a peaceful sleep and soon Natalia joined him. Alexx changed Ryan's I.V. bag and put a blanket over Natalia. Then she turned a light down in Ryan's hospital room and let the two sleep.

Horatio, Eric, Frank, and Calleigh got into the hummer, and quickly arrived back at the lab. All of them lost in their own thoughts.

**Will Ryan Be Okay? Leave Reviews Please. I wanna see who still likes this story and if I should continue or stop it altogether!**

x Theresa x


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Phone Calls/Emily's Dilemma**

**(Warehouse)**

Pavel walked back into the warehouse and closed and locked the door. Pavel stopped next to Alek who was gagging Billy again. Billy watched the both of them.

"Pavel where's the girl?" Alek asked him

"I'm not going to tell you or anybody else for that matter," Pavel said.

"You can trust me," Alek said.

"I know I can. I just don't want to talk to you at the moment. I'll be back shortly." Pavel said.

"Ok then," Alek said.

"Be back soon. I'm gonna go get some rest for a little bit," Pavel said.

"Ok. Talk to you whenever you wake up," Alek said.

"Will do. Make sure you don't untie him," Pavel said.

"I won't," Alek said.

Pavel walked into his room to get a few hours of rest in before Ivan calls them back. He closed the door to his room then he lies down on his bed. He slowly closed his eyes. Alek took a deep breathe and loosened the ropes around Billy's ankles.

"T-thanks Agent Alek," Billy said.

"Don't thank me yet Billy. We still need to find Emily." Alek saidlooking around the room.

"He didn't kill her? Did he?" Billy asked.

"No, I don't think so." Alek said shaking his head.

"Do you think she's hurt?" Billy asked.

"I don't know Billy," Alek said truthfully.

"Sorry, I'll just shut up then. If I'm bugging you that much." Billy said a bit ashamed for asking Alek so many questions about Emily.

"I'm not ashamed of helping you Billy. I just don't have the answers." Alek said.

"Ok. I understand but I'm just staying quiet." Billy said.

Alek's phone started vibrating in his back pocket. He looked at the caller ID and noticed it said unknown number but he knew it would be Raymond calling.

"Hello," Alek answered.

" can you tell me about the girl?" Raymond asked.

"She's Officer Wolfe's daughter, seven years old and right notprobably scared out of her mind. Pavel hid her somewhere. I haven't been able to find her. It's like she vanished in thin air!" Alek explained.

"I'm almost there. We'll look together. Where's Pavel at now?" Raymond asked.

"He went to take a little 'nap.' He'll probably be out of it for a few hours. How much longer do you have till you're here?" Alek asked.

"I'm about ten minutes away. Whatever you do. Do _not_ tell Pavel anything. Do you understand?" Raymond said.

"I understand Boss. See you soon," Alek hung up.

Alek quickly erased the number even though it said one of them wanted Pavel or any of the other Russians to know that Alek was really F.B.I. Alek put his phone back into his pants pocket and walked over to Billy.

"I'm having backup come and help me find Emily," Alek said.

"Ok. What can I do to help?" Billy asked.

"You can't. Not in you're condition," Alek said.

"What condition? I'm not sick or anything." Billy said.

"You've been drugged none stop. The drug makes you tired. So, you need to just stay put otherwise we're all in trouble," Alek said.

"Ok, but please make sure that Emily will be ok?" Billy asked.

"Don't worry, I will," Alek said.

**(Warehouse Different POV)**

Emily was coming around from being drugged earlier. She struggled with the rope tying her to the storage room floor and with the wanted to scream but then noticed she was gagged. Emily was wanted to see her daddy again. Emily let the tears fall. Then she heard movement coming from right above storage door being opened and saw Pavel climbing down the stairs and straight towards her. Emily just watched him.

"What are you looking at Emily? I'm only looking for something that I think I dropped," Pavel said.

Emily mumbled something into the gag.

"What was that?" Pavel asked removing the gag.

"My Dad will find me and Billy. And he'll kickyou and you're stupid friend's ass!" Emily said a lot braver then she was feeling.

"That's where you're wrong Emily," Pavel smirked.

"W-what you talking about?" Emily asked.

"Your Dad was admitted to the hospital," Pavel smiled.

"W-why?" Emily asked.

"For a punctured lung caused by his broken ribs. He wasn't breathing at one point but don't worry. He's safe and sound at the hospital unlike you. You're stuck here with me, Billy and Alek," Pavel said.

"Is my Dad ok?" Emily asked.

"I believe he is. But the truth is will you make it out of here alive?" Pavel smirked.

"My Daddy's co-workers will find me and Billy. And they'll kick yours and Alek's sorry asses!" Emily said.

"You stupid Bitch!" Pavel said slapping Emily.

"GO TO HELL!" Emily shouted.

"Already been there it's your turn." Pavel said. Then he drugged her with a different type of drug.

"W-what was t-that?" Emily started whimpering.

"Some kind of new drug. Don't worry Emily, you'll survive. You'll just be in a lot of pain." Pavel sighed.

"P-please tell me," Emily said trying to move her hands and legs. But they felt numb to her.

"Are you feeling numb yet?" Pavel asked.

"Y-yes. W-what is happening to me?" Emily asked.

"Nothing yet. Your body is going to do weird things for the next few hours." Pavel said. He sat down next to Emily, as she started whimpering in pain.

Emily couldn't feel any of her muscles in her body. Pavel stood up and untied her ankles and un-cuffed her hands from the floor, since she couldn't move anything. Pavel then carried her out of the storage room and straight into the room where Billy and Alek were. He set Emily onto the floor where she didn't move a muscle. Pavel and Alek then walked over to the door of the warehouse.

"What you do to her Pavel?" Alek asked.

"All I did wasgave her a new type of drug that Ivan wanted me to try out." Pavel explained. He then looked at his wrist watch.

"Ivan should be calling soon," Alek said watching Pavel.

"I 's what I'm waiting for." Pavel shifted from foot to foot.

Next thing they hear is Alek's phone going off.

"Hello?" Alek answered.

"Alek, I need you to do me a favor." Ivan said looking around.

"Name it Boss," Alek said.

"Tell Pavel that you guys need to move the kids and yourselves to a new location. The F.B.I. are on their way towards you as we speak." Ivan said.

"Ok, I'll tell Pavel. Anything else Boss?" Alek asked.

"Nope. Just make sure you guys get out of the warehouse before you both go down." Ivan said taking a seat.

"Will do boss. We'll be out within the hour." Alek sighs while talking to Ivan

"I gotta get going or the guards will get suspicious of my phone call." Ivan hung up looking for any of the guards.

"What did he want?" Pavel asked

"He wants us to move the kids somewhere else." Alek looked at Pavel.

"Why does he want us leaving this location for?" Pavel asked.

"Apparently, the F.B.I. are on their way and he doesn't want us getting caught." Alek then left Pavel standing on his own.

**Will the Team or Raymond find the Kids? Stay Tune To Find Out! Leave Reviews Please! I wanna see who's Enjoying this Story!**


	14. Chapter 14

******A/N: **This might be kind of a sad Chapter. I didn't know how old the character Ryan Wolfe would be on the show. So I'm using the actor, Jonathan Togo's, age instead. I would like everyone to listen to a song called Better Angels by Lesley Gore. I'll post a link to the song but listen to it while you're reading this chapter. Hope everyone likes this Chapter!

**Here's the link for you! **watch?v=a4_IUODdvpU

**Chapter 14: Ryan's Family**

**(1983)**

A six year old Ryan came running into his parents' bedroom because his bigger brother had been picking on him as always

"Mommy?" Little Ryan looked around his parents room for his mom.

"What is it sweetie?" Ryan's Mom walked out of the bathroom.

"Daniel's being mean to me again!" Ryan climbed up onto his parents' bed.

"What did he do now?" Ryan's Mom asked.

"He pushed me down. I cut my knee." Ryan showed his Mother cut on his knee.

"Where are Daniel and Grace now?" Ryan's Mom looked at Ryan's knee.

"They still outside Mommy." Ryan flinched when his Mom put some rubbing alcohol on the cut.

"Mommy that hurts!" Ryan cried.

"I'm sorry sweetie but this is the only way that I can clean the cut." Ryan's Mom kissed it and then she put a band aid on it.

"I love you Mommy." Ryan hugged her.

"I love you too sweetie. Now, let's go get your brother and sister, shall we?" Ryan's Mom picked Ryan up in her arms.

"Okay, Mommy. Are we in trouble?" Ryan asked.

"No, you kids aren't in trouble." Ryan's Mom said walking down the stairs. When they got to the bottom of the stairs when they heard shots and then silence.

"Mommy? What was that?" Ryan asked.

"Sweetie, go call your dad on the cell phone." Ryan's Mom told Ryan as she set him down on the stairs.

"Where you going Mommy?" Ryan asked.

"I need to find your brother and sister!" Ryan's Mom rushed towards the back door. Ryan ran upstairs to get his Mom's cell phone. He started dialing his Dad's number.

"Agent Wolfe speaking," Ryan's Dad answered.

"D-Daddy!" Ryan sniffled.

"Ryan?What's wrong?" Ryan's Dad asked worried.

"Mommy, told me to call you!" Ryan said as he sat down on the floor in his parents' bedroom.

"Where is she Ryan?" Ryan's Dad asked jumping up from his desk.

"Outside looking for sissy and Daniel." Ryan said.

"What's going on Ryan?" Ryan's Dad was getting more worried by the second.

"We heard gun shots, Daddy. Mommy hasn't come back yet and I'm inside waiting for her." Ryan said.

He sounded scared over the phone. The next thing Albert heard was Ryan running downstairs because he heard his mom scream.

"Ryan? RYAN!? What's going on over there?" Albert Wolfe, Ryan's Dad, ran outside to his SUV.

"Mommy! What's wrong?" Ryan said. He had ran outside to his Mom's side. She was holding Daniel in her arms.

"Daniel! Sweetheart! Wake up please?! Come on! Don't do this DANIEL!" Ryan's Mom was crying uncontrollably.

"Mommy?Where sissy?" Ryan cried.

"I-I don't know sweetie. W-who you talking too?" Ryan's Mom cried.

"Daddy is on the phone? Is Daniel going to be okay Mommy?" Ryan asked.

"Sweetie. Daniel's d-dead." Ryan's Mom cried.

"He's dead, Mommy?" Ryan asked. Ryan didn't understand what dead meant since he was only six. Ryan's Mom took the phone from Ryan.

"Honey? W-where are you?" Ryan's Mom asked tears coming down.

"Sweetheart, I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten minutes. Tell me what happened?" Albert said.

"Honey. D-Daniel's d-dead." Ryan's Mom told her husband while she pulled Daniel closer to her.

"How? When?" Albert asked in disbelieve not bothering with the traffic laws.

"Honey, just get here please? I need you here." Ryan's Mom wouldn't look at Ryan. How do you tell your six year old son that his brother will not be waking up any time soon?

"Clare? Are you and Ryan ok?" Albert asked.

"We're fine Albert. Just please get home. We need you," Claire's aid.

"I'm on my way. I need you to call 911 Claire. Can you do that for me Sweetie?" Albert said breaking every traffic rule there was.

"S-sure, just please hurry." Claire said. She saw Ryan looking around the backyard for Grace.

"I love you Sweetie." Albert knew he had to be strong for Ryan and Claire.

Claire was still holding Daniel when she hung up. She started sobbing again because of the loss of a child. She knew it should have been her or Albert not any of the kids. She was hoping that Grace was still alive and that she was ok. Ryan looked around the backyard some more but he couldn't find his little sister Grace. Grace was only three almost four years old.

"Claire! Where are you?" Albert looked around for her.

"BACK HERE!" Claire shouted.

"Are you ok?" Albert ran straight to the backyard.

"I-I'm fine. I-I'm so sorry. I knew I should have been watching the kids. I'm so stupid! I'm a horrible mom! I'm a horrible wife! I'm worthless to everyone around me!" Claire cried.

"None of this was you're fault!It might have been mine." Albert told his wife.

"W-why do you say it was you're fault?" Claire asked.

"Where are Ryan and Grace?" Albert looked around for his other kids.

"I-I don't know. Ryan went to look for her." Claire said as she put her head on Albert's chest.

"MOMMY! I FOUND SISSY!" Ryan yelled. Albert ran over to where he heard Ryan yelled.

"Ryan? What's wrong?" Albert asked. Albert saw Ryan holding Grace in his arms, but he saw them talking to each other.

"Daddy! Sissy is hurt!" Ryan cried.

"Where is she hurt at?" Albert asked kneeling down in front of them.

"D-Daddy it hurts! Make it stop!" Grace was crying uncontrollably.

"Ssshhh, Princess don't cry. Daddy will make everything ok. Ryan I need you to go to your mom, quickly." Albert took Grace in his arms while Ryan ran over to his Mom and dead brother's body.

"Mommy! Sissy's hurt! Daddy has her!" Ryan ran next to Claire.

"Is she ok?" Claire looked up at Ryan.

"I think so Mommy. Is Daniel gone Mommy?" A confused Ryan asked.

"Y-yes. He's gone sweetie. H-he's d-dead," Claire said with tear stains on her face. She took a deep breath to try to calm down be strong for kids. At least she still had Ryan and Grace.

"Claire! We need to get Grace to the hospital!" Albert shouted running with Grace in his arms.

"Will she be okay?" Claire asked as he reached them.

"I sure hope so. Whoever did this will pay!" Albert said as he carried Grace to the SUV. Ryan ran after Albert while Claire carried Daniel's body towards the SUV as well.

"You'll find them that did this!" Claire said. She set Daniel's body in the back of the SUV while everyone else got settle. Ryan was still confused as to what was going on.

"I love you guys. Maybe I should retire from the force then you guys would be safe." Albert said as they drive off to the hospital.

"What? No! God no! You're good at what you do. Don't quit because we're in danger! That's part of life! There's nothing we can do about the dangers in life!We just live our lives no matter what comes our way!" Claire told her husband. She wouldn't have him give up the job he loved for anything. Yes, there were dangers of being the wife and kids of an F.B.I. Agent. But she would change anything.

"D-Daddy is sissy going to be ok?" Ryan looked up at his Daddy. The only Ryan knew was that his sister was badly hurt and his brother was gone. Even though he was in the back.

"Yes, I hope that she'll be ok." Albert told Ryan. They arrived at the hospital. Albert carried Grace while Claire carried Ryan inside.

"I need a Doctor! Now!" Albert shouted. He was scared of losing his princess.

"He's on his way down here now, sir!" The Nurse responded.

"What happened Albert? Where's Daniel?" The Doctor looked around for Daniel, being a family friend of the Wolfe's.

"He's dead Charles. Can you save Grace?" Albert put Grace down on the gurney.

"I'll see what I can do, but Albert. Don't be surprised if I can't." Doctor Charles and some nurses took Grace into surgery.

The Wolfe's waited hours until Doctor Charles came out to tell them the news of their daughter Grace. Ryan was sound asleep in his Mother's arms while Albert paced around the waiting room area.

"Albert, Claire. I'm terribly sorry. I did the best that I could for her. Her wound was worse than we feared." Doctor Charles sighed.

"How long does my daughter have Charles?" Doctor Claire asked.

"Hours, maybe less. I think its best that you spend as much time with her as you possibly can." Doctor Charles watched the both of them

"Where is she? I want to see my daughter," Claire begged him.

"Room 21." Doctor Charles took them to the room.

They walked into the room to see Grace sleeping. Ryan was still asleep in Claire's arms. Claire and Albert walked over to Grace's bed. Grace then opened her eyes.

"D-daddy?What's going to happen?" Grace was really pale.

"Ssshh, Princess. I need you to rest for me. You're going to be just fine." Albert held tears back.

"I-I love you D-Daddy." Grace started to cry.

"I love you too Princess. You'll always be my little girl." Albert told Grace.

"T-tell Ry I-I love him." Gracie started slowly closing her eyes. Claire and Albert heard Grace's heart monitor.

"Albert! Do something!" Claire shouted as Albert ran out into the hall to get Charles or any doctorfor that matter.

Doctors and Nurses came in and pushed Claire and Albert out into the hall, while they worked on Grace. Several minutes later Charles took his gloves off.

"Call it,Nurse. I can't believe this is happening to this family." Charles said.

"Time of death, 5:45 P.M." The Nurse said and turned Grace's heart monitor off.

**(Present)**

Ryan was having a nightmare. Natalia tried waking him up but he wasn't waking up, so she did the only she could think of. She kissed him. Natalia then felt Ryan kissing her back.

"N-Nat?" Ryan said opening his eyes a little bit.

"Yeah, Ryan?" Natalia asked.

"What just happened?" Ryan asked looking puzzled.

"You had a nightmare or something. Do you want to talk about it?" Natalia asked Ryan.

"S- sure, I was having a nightmare of what happened to my family," Ryansaid. He looked at Nataliahe never told anyone about what happened to family. Nobody but Alexx knew.

"Oh, Ryan. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when you needed a friend." Natalia said taking a deep breath.

"Y-you didn't know. So don't blame yourself for what happened to me, ok? Just please bring Emily back to me alive. She's my whole life. I don't know what I would do if something happened to her." Ryan said fighting off tears.

"You won't lose her. The team will find her and bring her home to you." Natalia said and kissed him again.

"Did I jump in my sleep?" Ryan asked while kissing Natalia back

"Yes, you jumped when you were sound asleep. Why were you jumping in your sleep?" Natalia asked.

"There's stuff none of you guys knowabout me. The only person who knows everything about my life is Alexx and my doctor." Ryan said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Natalia asked.

"You deserve to know the truth about my life. What's happened to me in the past and to my family." Ryan slowly sat up in the bed.

"I'm here for you and Emily." Natalia smiled at Ryan squeezing his hand comfortably.

"Okay, well when I was 6 years old, my younger sister and older brother were playing in the backyard just having fun. Out of nowhere, someone came into our backyard and shot both my baby sister and older brother. Their dead because my dad was trying to bring down the Japanese Mafia, maybe I should of died with them. Than none of you would have to worry about me." Ryan said as the tear she didn't he had, began to fall.

"You don't have to tell me anything else." Natalia gave Ryan a light hug.

"No. If I don't tell you, then I won't have anyone to talk to." Ryan said wiping the tears away.

"You sure you're up to telling me?" Natalia asked.

"Yes. After my baby sister and older brother died that day. That's when my parents grew very protective of me. They made me have an assigned bodyguard 24/7 so they knew that I was safe from any danger. Then when I was 13 my parents were arguing about something really stupid, so I zoned them out with my CD player. Next thing I know is, someone kicking my bedroom door open." Ryan took a deep breatheas the memories started to come back to the surface.

"What happened next?" Natalia asked.

"I saw two men enter my room with knives that had blood on them. That's when I knew my parents were dead. They saw my CD player and that's when I knew they were robbing my parents' house. I hid under my bed and called 911 with my phone. Ryan closed his eyes briefly preparing himself for what was coming next. He had to someone what had happened to him. They must of heard me or something because the next thing I knew. I was pushed onto the floor and one of them beat me up and stabbed me while the other one unplugged my CD player from the wall and carried it downstairs to the van they brought. I tried fighting my attacker off but he just kept stabbing me till I lost consciousness. The last thing I saw was my attacker walking out of my bedroom before darkness overtook me. That's where I got all of these scars. Now you know my childhood and why I didn't tell any of you guys about my life. " Ryan was looking at his hands that were fidgeting with the sheets.

"Ryan, I am so sorry that I was never there for you when you needed someone." Natalia said squeezing his hand.

"I-I did have someone Nat. I had Alexx." Ryan said still not looking up at her.

"Y-you knew Alexx? Since when?" Natalia asked shocked at this piece of news.

"Yes, he knew me since he was thirteen. We didn't think he would make it through the first night when he was brought into the hospital." Alexx said and walked over to them.

"Hey Alexx. So, you knew about Ryan's life, for how many years now?" Natalia asked.

"We've known each other for almost twenty years or so." Alexx smiled at Ryan.

"I owe Alexx my life," Ryan said with a small smile.

"W-why do you owe Alexx your life?" Natalia asked.

"If it wasn't for her mostly. Then I wouldn't be here today. I probably would be rotting in the ground with my parents, brother and sister." Ryan said trying to get comfortable. He was holding his side, trying to stretch his legs.

"Take an easy Ryan. You just got out of surgery a few hours ago. Your body is still trying to heal. So don't move so much, otherwise I'll have to restrain you to this bed." Alexx said with a smirk. Ryan knew she was being serious about it.

"Okay, calm down Alexx. I'm just trying to get more comfortable." Ryan sighed.

"Are you in any pain?" Alexx asked.

"A little but I'll survive on what medicine I have. Anyways it's not like I'm not use to having some kind of pain. Pain is my new best friend." Ryan said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not funny Ryan!" Natalia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, sorry for trying to make anyone laugh gees. I'll just shut up for now on." Ryan said trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"At least get some rest. Natalia come find me if he starts having any kind of pain." Alexx said and left the room.

"You heard the woman. Now, rest before I hurt you myself." Natalia ran her hand through his hair.

"Yes ma'am, you got it." Ryan yawned, his eyes started dropping. "Maybe a little rest won't kill me, right?" Ryan chuckled, and then he closed his eyes to get some rest.

**What ********w****ill ********h****appen ********n****ext? Stay tuned to find out!**

**IE: **I look forward to hear back from you guys!

**Leave ********r****eviews ********p****lease********!**

x Theresa x


End file.
